


Tried to Sell My Soul Last Night (Funny, He Wouldn't Even Take A Bite)

by itakethewords (BluntBetty)



Series: The Price of Success [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, Incubi, M/M, Mounting, Oral Sex, Other, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Demon, Tail Sex, Teasing, Viktor spelled with a k, bartering your soul, businessman viktor, incubus, selling your body, selling your soul, sexual contracts, sexual energy, victuri bang 2018, victuri big bang 2018, yuuri is a sex demon, yuuri the incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluntBetty/pseuds/itakethewords
Summary: Viktor's mother had always told him to watch his words. When he tiredly says he'd sell his soul, he doesn't realize just what demon will answer him.





	Tried to Sell My Soul Last Night (Funny, He Wouldn't Even Take A Bite)

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you, after many months of toiling, the Incubus AU many of you may know I've been working on! This is my submission for the Victuri Big Bang 2018 and I worked with the very talented BaldMoose! I've got one of their pieces in the story here and there will be another soon! I also want to thank Hifftn and Caeseria for being my betas and letting me bounce ideas off of!
> 
> Please enjoy and take a moment to give a kudos and leave a comment!

There were several things in life that Viktor Nikiforov knew to be certain. Things that his parents stressed to him growing up and even in his adulthood when they would occasionally get together. Advice to live by, wisdom uttered with ominous hooded eyes or raised brows. Cautionary moments between parents and child, almost like warnings.

One was that it was important to be kind but shrewd. Help others, but don’t give until you have nothing yourself because you don’t know if anyone themselves will extend the favor. This was advice his mother gave him when he was young and it had nestled in his mind immediately, a seed taking root in his malleable mind. Yes, it’s okay to share a part of your lunch to your classmate, no it isn’t smart to give the whole meal away. 

The second was to think with his mind and not his dick. Logical advice given to him by his father on his fifteenth birthday after they’d spent the afternoon together at the local rink. Viktor had spent more time on his ass than anything else; his father’s love of ice skating did not translate to Viktor himself, but he’d enjoyed the time they’d spend laughing and talking regardless. The advice came in handy multiple times during both high school and college and saved him some near misses. And while the intended purpose of avoiding getting random girls pregnant did not hold much weight for Viktor, there were some people better left avoiding on every social aspect. 

The third was that, irregardless if there was a heaven or hell, if God was real or if Satan himself stood next to Viktor on the street corner as he waited to cross, it was best to never take a bargain too good to be true, to offer one’s self to a greater power for  _ anything _ . He’d gotten a smart slap on the behind when he was six for jokingly saying he’d sell his soul for pastila and hot chocolate one winter morning (a classmate of his had said something similar days before). His mother grabbed him by the shoulders and fiercely whispered a reprimand. 

_ “You never barter your soul for anything so plain, Vitya! I can make you pastila when we go home! You can never have your soul back once your fingers are sticky and empty and your belly full for just a minute!” _

Viktor never could forget the taut frown on her face, the widened blue eyes that stared him down, searching him for something. His soul? Had she expected it to float from his body, a demon of sorts waiting above them to drop cakes on him and take off with the invisible life force? 

Despite knowing all these things, these ideas ingrained in his very body for the last twenty-eight years, Viktor uttered something that would have his mother smacking him upside the head and washing over him with rebukes about her idiot son. His father would let out a deep sigh, cross his arms, and level Viktor with a stare that would even send a shiver down his spine despite being an adult. But in the grand scheme of things, his frustrations were piling high and it was no surprise he spoke before he could really think. It was a bad habit of his from the moment he uttered his first attempt at babble. His mother’s words, not his.

And it was this that lead to him, standing in his apartment, one o’clock in the morning, staring face to face with the very thing his mother warned him not to summon, accidentally or on purpose. A demon.

 

**Earlier That Day**

“Yakov, please. You don’t think I know it’s a bad move to break the deal? It is, I’ll admit it first. But their company, they’ve had some shady dealings and I’m not comfortable being tied to them. We can recoup the losses elsewhere. I’ve already got ideas. Yes. Yes, I’ll go over them with you in the morning at the meeting. I know the board members are nervous. Yes, I know I’m always making them nervous. But you’d think the amounts of money I make them afterwards would make them less so. Fine. Yes, yes. Goodnight, Yakov.”

He had no ideas. None. No clue on how to make up the five million dollar deal he was backing out on that he’d promised the board of his company as well as his shareholders. It was one he’d labored on intensively over the last five months, adding another two before that to even convince Yakov, his mentor and uncle who helped him run the company. He had as much patience for Viktor as his mother did some days, but they both knew each other well and played of each other’s business strengths. If Viktor didn’t get a plan in gear before nine a.m., it could spell disaster for not only himself and the nagging board of trustees, but all the employees of Aria/Duetto that relied on him and his decision making skills. 

Originally, Aria/Duetto was a small fashion house Viktor had started in college (read, fashion dorm). Making his own clothes as a hobby while he boredly sped through his business and communications degrees. He caught the eye of a major designer who was visiting their niece and, after tutelage and eventually making a name for himself in modern men and women’s clothing, Viktor had been able to launch the fashion brand six years earlier. The company that he’d initially been excited to collaborate with was a supplier of materials, supposed organic dyed wools and cottons, sourced by fair wage labor. Just days before, however, he was presented with information and hard proof that they were anything but. Video of the very men he’d spoken with in poverty-stricken cities encouraging slave wages and eighteen hour days for women and children. It would be easy to explain why he’d cut the deal short once the evidence was shown, Aria/Duetto priding itself on being a high quality and highly ethical brand, but it didn’t sting any less to miss the money they would have made and eventually saved on the planned deal.

So at eight fifteen p.m., Viktor uttered words he later wouldn’t even remember. Not until it was too late. 

“What do I have to do? Sell my soul to make this work out in everyone’s favor?”

  
  


“What am I supposed to do with you? You barter your soul and you don’t even wait for me to come to you? So rude.”

Viktor heard someone talking in his dreams. A soft, masculine voice that held both amusement and incredulousness in it. The disembodied voice murmured more to itself, ghosting oh so close to his ear. It was accompanied by something soft caressing his cheeks, combing through his hair with something akin to fondness. The admonishment at the end of their whispers was still as tender as the words that preceded it. When Viktor cracked one eye open, then the other, it took a moment for him to adjust to the darkness of his bedroom. The room was quiet, echoing the rest of the apartment, thin slats of warm light from other high rises downtown filtering through the vertical blinds and gossamer curtains. They seemed to point forward, lead Viktor's sleep gazed eyesight towards himself and he started, realizing there was an extra, solid shadow in the room. Still on his back, Viktor took note of the man sitting firmly on his thighs. Features not completely discernable, he was able to see that they had dark hair and honey-kissed skin that soaked in the light from the city. Blinking away the fog of confusion completely, he saw the man was casually leaning forward on his chest, one hand propped up and holding his chin as he stared down.

“W-wait. Who the hell are you? How did you get in?!” 

Viktor attempted to sit up, but was immediately pushed back down by the man on top of him. Sitting up straighter, the mysterious figure frowned in the dark and crossed his arms.

“You said you’d sell your soul. I came because you called and I was the first to arrive. Though, I don’t really deal in souls.”

“What the are you talking about?” He rubbed at his eyes, trying to focus more on the man staring at him, take in the face of his late night intruder. “Who are you?”

The man tsked and his eyes flashed in the minimal light of the room. Backlit whiskey, a rich mahogany that once more hid in the darkness. “You called for a demon and I got the call. But like I said, I have no interest in your soul. So I came to see if you would barter something else.”

Before Viktor could open his mouth again to demand answers, his bedside lamp turned on of its own accord and light washed across the bed. It was all Viktor could do to hold back the gasp that wanted to escape his lips at the sight before him. The man was still astride his thighs, sitting precariously just below Viktor’s groin. Skin smooth, glowing with a slight tan, ran for what seemed like miles along the legs that straddled his own, the taut belly that peaked from the gap of a black crop top and the top of the ridiculously tight scrap that  _ maybe _ constituted as short shorts pasted to his thighs and ass, taunting collarbones that sat under a delicate column of neck. The face staring at Viktor watched him assess, lips slightly turned down and pouting, raised brow with eyes the color of the red-hued amber he thought he saw in the dark, framed by sooty lashes. Inky black hair slicked back finished the alluring image he gave off.

“I’m dreaming of a sexy Japanese man sitting on me. Oh god, I’ve really let this get to me.” Viktor ran his hands along his face, groaning.

“Stupid. You’re not dreaming. Pay attention, Viktor Nikiforov. You can call me Eros. I’m an incubus and I heard you call out. You said verbally that you would sell your soul for help but you meant it more than just idle words. I heard your  _ being _ call for it as well.”

Peeking between his fingers, Viktor let his eyes meet Eros’. “You said you didn’t want my soul, though.”

Eros’ thick lips changed from a frown to a smirk. “I have no use for souls. That’s not the kind of demon I am. It’d be like owning a useless, ugly trinket. I want something that benefits the both of us.” When Viktor didn’t respond, Eros leaned forward once more, resting his chest on the Russian’s, letting one hand meander to the disheveled pale locks of hair and the other trace an invisible pattern along his jaw. “You know what an incubus is, right?”

“Mm. Yes?”

“What’s an incubus, Viktor?” Waiting for a response, the dark-haired man let his breath ghost along Viktor’s bare chest, heating a line from where his neck met his shoulders to his nipples, back up the other side. His lips less than a hairsbreadth from the sweating skin of Viktor’s Adam’s apple. 

“A...a sex demon.”

“Well,” Eros huffed, “Very basic, but yes. Like any other demon, I’m willing to barter. Incubi and Succubi are willing to give humans like you something you want if you are willing to give us what we want.”

Viktor gulped. “You want me… to have sex with you?”

Eros pecked Viktor’s lips once before sitting back up. He was almost directly on Viktor’s crotch now. “No. I don’t want to just have sex with you Viktor. I could sleep with any old demon if I wanted a quick fuck. No. I want you. I want your seed. I want to fuck you until you pass out. Then I want to keep fucking until I’m sated and full.”

Viktor couldn’t help the blush that crept up his neck and cheeks. He was sure it was on his chest as well, but he couldn’t look away from the near-feral, sultry look Eros gave him. Lips curled into what the demon must have known to be an alluring pout, he let his tongue poke out and slowly lick his lower lip.

“When incubi sleep with a human, we take in the luscious life force that you all carry. It’s heady and is the best thing for our bodies. The best food you can think of… This is ten times better. Other demons get it in other methods like souls or hearts. But sex energy is powerful enough for us and there’s plenty of pleasure to be had. You give me my fill of pleasure and sex energy and I’ll make sure your company does well.” Eros rocked his hips forward once, laughing softly at the hiss Viktor gave when their sexes brushed against each other. “Do we have a deal?”

Panting, trying to control the urge to buck his hips upward to get that contact once more, Viktor bit his lip, trying to think of any potential drawbacks. How bad could it be? Sex and Aria/Duetto would not only have a major loss in profits and margin, but it would stay strong? He would be a fool to turn it down, but he still had questions.

“Before I say yes, I might have a question or two.”

“Might?”

“You’re a little distracting and I need to think, ” Viktor said wryly. 

Nodding in agreement, Eros climbed off of Viktor, kneeling on the bed next to his legs instead. “Fair point. What are your questions?”

Drawing in a breath, Viktor sat straight up, running a hand through his hair as he collected his thoughts. Eying the demon as he spoke, he realized that it was no chore to offer himself to the man next to him. Man in form, it was still easy to note Eros wasn’t ordinary by any means. Besides the sexy and tempting body itself, there were subtle additions that he wouldn’t have noticed upon first glance. They were small, nearly hidden in the hair style, but horns were present on top of his coiffed head. They poked just above the hair and resembled black pearls in texture, the soft lamplight glinting off of them. The pupils at the center of the whiskey colored irises were not quite round. No, they were closer to that of a cat than a human and obvious the longer he stared and Eros let him. 

“You’re staring. I’m assuming you’re taking in all the demon parts about me?” Eros chuckled. “My horns are actually much larger than this. I’m using energy to hid them. The older you are, the larger they are. No need to put you off, so I’m hiding them. And yes, my eyes are large. All the more to eye fuck your delicious body. Yes, I have fangs. But really, my canines are just larger than a human’s, but not overly so.” He opened his mouth and showed the slightly longer teeth. Pearly white in the dim lighting and the entire mouth looking razor sharp. “I do have a tail, but I’m hiding that too. And you’ll love my dick.” They both glanced down at the bulge the demon was packing in his shorts. Viktor shivered and Eros smirked. “Any other questions?”

“You’re very eager, aren’t you, Eros?” Viktor couldn’t help but laugh. He reached out and ran a hand along the apple of the demon’s cheek. “I have real questions, though.”

Eros sighed. “First human to ever tease me. I see how this night is going to go. Go on, then.”

“How is this going to work?”

“Have you never had sex before? Do you need me to teach you?” Eros laughed, giving a weak attempt at covering his mouth demurely. When Viktor frowned, he apologized. “Sorry, sorry. I know what you mean, you’re just fun to rile up. Don’t take it so seriously or that hairline of yours will continue to run away.” Eros only smirked at Viktor’s grunt of dissatisfaction at the mention of his hair. “We fuck each other senseless. You’ll tire before me, it’s natural. You’re only human. But I can keep going. Incubi are known for stamina, but mine is impressive in its own right. I need to know if you’ll be okay with me continuing even if you pass out. A sex demon is hard to stop once we get going. If I kill you, it taints the energy. It’s not like it’s unusable, but it’s unpleasant to have to use and live off of until we need more. I don’t want that. You have to know that any and all is up for grabs with me. There are little to no hardlines. If there is something you don’t want me to do, you’ll have to tell me before we begin. Otherwise, in my frenzy, it’s possible for me to do near anything.”

“And when you’re done with me?” Viktor said dryly, trying to not think about the growing tent in his sleep pants. Every time Eros said ‘fuck’, it had him harder than the last time. There was something about the way his tongue and plush lips closed around the consonants and vowels. 

“When we’ve both had our fill, I will make sure your needs outside of sex are met. Very straightforward. I’m bound by the sex energy and obligation to deliver. Otherwise it’s tainted.”

“And nothing...weird will happen right? Like, I won’t get pregnant?”

Eros was silent a moment, sooty eyes shocked wide open, mouth slightly agape. Several silent heartbeats before he suddenly burst out laughing. 

“Oh… Oh my god! Oh, Viktor! I never pegged you as a pervert!”

“Shut it! I have no idea what demons can do! It’s a valid question!”

It took a moment or two before the incubus was calm enough to speak, chuckles dying in his chest. “Because you’re a human man, no you will not get pregnant from me. It’s rare for humans and demons to breed anyway, but the usual human biologies have to be in effect for any breeding or impregnation to occur. Though…” Eros smirked. “Hundreds of years ago, humans used to say incubi and succubi were the same, that we could change ourselves. Do you think that’s possible, Viktor?”

Eros sat up straighter, parting his knees and ran his hands along the lithe form of his body, hands caressing the exposed skin and landing to pet the obvious bulge in his tight pants. “I don’t know if I could be a playboy, but I’d definitely say I’m more the woman in town everybody wants.” Eros winked, chuckling as Viktor wheezed out a groan.

“Well, Viktor. What’s your answer? Can we fuck each other senseless or are you willing to take a chance with your company?”

 

It was all Viktor could do to hold himself back as he pulled Eros towards himself, crashing his mouth against the hot, surprised pair on the incubus. The two of them nearly pitched off the bed with his enthusiasm, but Eros managed to keep himself upright as he met the biting and demanding kiss with every press of his own lips. Growling softly with need, Viktor thrust his tongue between the plush lips, eagerly licking at the one flicking back at him.

“Careful, Viktor. Keep hold of that enthusiasm, but watch the teeth. Don’t want any nasty accidents.” Eros pulled back, smirking. His lips were shining with spit, already swollen from their more than eager making out. “I would hate to shred that pretty talented tongue of yours. And you’ll need it to sell those outfits of yours.”

“Mm. I think you’re too far away, Eros.” Viktor pulled him forward, locking lips with him once more, pouting when the incubus pulled away.

“You’re very eager. You lost your suspicions so quickly. What changed?” Leaning over Viktor’s bare chest, Eros flicked his tongue out and laved at an exposed nipple, sighing a smile at the reaction the human gave him. Goosebumps and a shudder that rippled his muscles, he was trying hard to hold back. “Don’t do that. Don't hold it back, Viktor. Make noise, I want to hear it all.”

“I figure… I figure we both get plenty out of the deal. We both get great sex, you get energy and my company will survive another day.” Viktor let out a moan as Eros sucked on the nipple he’d been playing with, hands thrusting themselves into the black locks of slicked back hair. Eros hummed, whether it was for the words of honesty Viktor gave or the hands in his hair, tugging softly in encouragement while his thumbs massaged the black horns that arched out from his scalp, Viktor wasn’t sure. 

“Good call. Correct on all points. I knew humans were smart.” Pulling away, Eros smirked. Tugging on Viktor’s neglected nipple, he let out a hum. “I think you deserve a reward.”

“A rewa--Oh my god!”

Eros ran his hand down Viktor’s waist and the silver haired man couldn’t keep back the gasp of surprise as his sleep pants vanished under the sensual touch of hot fingers. They seemed to melt at his command, leaving the cool air of the bedroom against his heated skin. His erection bobbed at the freedom and he flushed at Eros’ stare. 

“I’m impressed. You keep surprising me, Viktor,” Eros murmured, licking his lips and he drew back. “An impressive set of equipment on you for a human. Very pretty.” His hand migrated from Viktor’s thigh, tips dragging along the skin, creating a path leading to the underside of Viktor’s still-hardening cock. He ran a fingernail along a vein, laughing quietly when Viktor groaned and the appendage reacted with equal enthusiasm. Viktor was blessed with an above average size, to be sure. He boasted it like any other man, but he was indeed proud of its aesthetic just as much. Not too veiny, proportional with a slight curve to the right. Currently it was turning a flushed red with the arousal that fed it and beginning to bead with release at the top. 

“I should be saying that about you,” Viktor said breathlessly. “You're gorgeous and do party tricks like make my pants disappear.”

Eros pouted, taking his hand away and leaning back, resting more on his knees once more and Viktor had no choice but to drop his hands to his lap. “Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to tease a demon?”

“Well… Actually.”

Eros laughed. “Of course she did and you, naturally, ignored that important advice.” Still chuckling to himself, he leaned over Viktor and planted his lips on the human’s. The kiss was hot, deep, a show for maximum push-and-pull between tongues. 

“I think you’re overdressed, Eros.” Viktor broke the kiss first, eyes clouded in lust, lips a deep red. “How fast can you make that outfit vanish?”

“You don’t like it? I picked it out for you? The way you’ve been staring, you’d think my body was a tall drink of water.” Eros ghosted his lips over Viktor’s as he spoke, teasing a few pecks between words. 

Viktor reached a hand out and dug it into Eros’ hair, keeping the demon close. “Well, I  _ am _ pretty thirsty.” Dragging his lips down the sharp jawline, Viktor sucked on the supple skin, drawing his tongue on each bruising mark he left behind as he made his way along the expanse of neck. “Show me,” he whispered, sucking on the spot where his bare skin ended and the tight shirt began. The incubus’ skin tasted of salt and heady sexuality, not quite a masculine flavor but not feminine like he remembered from his youthful, clumsy encounters either. 

The incubus groaned softly, his nails scraping at Viktor's scalp in fondness. “I knew you'd be amazing. So receptive.” Swinging his legs to straddle Viktor, he teasingly rubbed the man's erection against the rough fabric of his less than modest shorts that barely hid his own. Viktor rewarded him with a sharp nip on the collar bone and bucked up for more friction. Eros laughed. “Amazing.”

Viktor found himself whining a little when Eros pulled away from his mouth, hands dragging down his body and landing on the thick thighs in front of him. The skin was hot under his touch, smooth, yet the fine hairs tickling his palms as he inched his fingertips under the fabric of the shorts. Taking in the outfit the incubus seemed to refuse to take off, more than likely to tease, Viktor licked his lips as he let his eyes rake upward. The scrap of fabric that covered the straining bulge between Eros’ legs felt like denim on the outside but he felt silk at his fingertips as he continued to slowly crawl them under the hems. The itty bitty crop top was that only in name. Silky with a mesh panel that showed off a dusky, peaked nipple while the other side had iridescent gems from the hem to right shoulder. All black, the outfit made Eros’ skin glow and he was right, Viktor loved it. Right now, however, he knew he'd love it more on the ground so Viktor could taste what was hidden under it all. 

“If you want it off, Viktor, you need to convince me. Tell me. What do you want?” 

Eros trailed a finger down the skin of his chest, lazily making nonsense figures on his belly as it made its way down to his navel and teased at the button of the pants. A flick of the wrist and it was popped open, but he stopped there. Viktor dug his fingers into the plush of his thighs, biting back another pathetic whimper. 

“I want to fuck you,” he bit out as the incubus’ other hand toyed at the base of his cock. Eyes eyes flickered to the teasing fingers that played with gentle drags and the thumb that ran a constant circuit from base to his balls and back. 

“I want to fuck you, too. Don't worry, they'll be plenty of both. What do you want to do right this moment. Be specific and if I like it, I'll reward you.” Eros smirked, taking his hand from his fly to his mesh-exposed nipple, tweaking it and teasing himself. His own hips made minute bucks forward and he let out a sinful groan. 

It took a more willpower than Viktor thought he had to answer back with his own hips and he only grunted in frustration as Eros realized and grabbed him at the base of his dick with a firm hand. 

“Relax a little. Don't get keyed up too quick. You’ve got a lot ways to go, sexy.” Giving him a squeeze, he met Viktor's eye and paused for a moment before letting go and continuing the butterfly touches on the appendage. 

Viktor could only groan again, eyes back on the demon’s busy left hand at his chest. Licking his lips, he gasped out the first thing that came to mind. “I want to fuck your face.”

Eros paused all movement, eyebrows arched high, mouth open agape. It was only a moment before his slick, sultry smile was back and he licked his own lips, a low groan coming from his throat that had Viktor's dick harder as it vibrated through his body down to where they met. 

“You've certainly exceeded my expectations. Your dick looks good enough to eat. I suppose you've earned a treat.” 

Viktor found his lips occupied, bruising with the force of how their lips locked together, the pushing and sucking and nibbling made the exchange of breath and saliva and kittenish noises that escaped from the both of them. His senses ran haywire with the sudden feeling of skin on skin, all clothing removed and the searing heat of the demon’s chest directly on his with no barriers between. This time, when he bucked above him, Viktor could feel their lengths slide against one another and he bit Eros’ plump bottom lip at the sensation. 

When Eros pulled back, there was a dotting of blood on his lips and a look of surprise even more startling that from the desire Viktor had demanded moments before. Not thinking, Viktor licked his lips and teeth, tasting something metallic, the iron of blood, with a hint of something foreign as he swallow. A shadowed look crossed the incubus’ face for a moment, so quickly Viktor was uncertain it was ever there, his face morphing into one hooded by lust. 

“How would you like me, Viktor? On my knees on the floor? Laying on the bed? Maybe in a chair as you stand and dominate over me, fucking my mouth until I swallow your come down and enjoy every single drop?” He punctuated the last few words with licks at Viktor's right nipple, gently biting down when Viktor closed his eyes at the imagery. It was all the businessman could do to not come then. His mind conjured images of the thick lips stretched on his dick, the sound of Eros choking as he took him to the root, the demon showing him the come in his mouth before swallowing with satisfied gulps. 

“All that and more,” he groaned, threading one hand in his dark hair and the other cupping his jaw. He pushed his thumb into Eros’ mouth and dragged it in and out a few times when he began sucking on it in response. 

“Well, we've got time,” Eros said, grinning as he pulled away from Viktor's hands. 

Viktor grunted in response, motioning for Eros to get off him so he could stand. He could feel eyes on him as he took a step away from the bed, watching how his cock curved up slightly and wept precome. A single drop slid down the underside and Eros immediately reached a hand out, sliding it on the hard length and catching it. Their eyes met one another as the dark-eyed demon sucked on his finger, savoring his taste with fluttering eyes and a throaty moan. 

Viktor bit back a growl, grabbing his chin and jerking his face upward. “You seem mighty thirsty for a sex demon.”

Eros straightened himself into a kneeling position, rising a little to meet Viktor's eyes. He couldn't look away, captivated at the deep color and was only vaguely aware of a hand back to playing with his cock, the head and glans receiving gentle touches while Eros leaned in and suckled at the tender skin of Viktor's chest. Already, he was leaving a trail of pink, marks to show he'd been there, that he was coming back. That he  _ owned _ him. 

“I'm absolutely  _ parched _ . Are you going to do something about it or will I have to take care of myself?” 

Eros slipped from Viktor's grasp, scooting back on the bed leaning forward on his knees and elbows, eyes level with his groin and hot breath ghosting on his twitching member. At the other end with legs spread wide, his ass was propped up for display, presenting like a bitch in heat and catching the reflection on Viktor's mirror propped on the floor. His ass swayed as he purposefully rocked his hips side to side, taking advantage of Viktor's laser focus on the movement. The demon’s hole clenched slightly, as if bashful at the attention. 

“Viktor…” he whined.” I thought you were going to fuck my mouth. Not stare into the mirror all day.” 

Before Viktor could respond, Eros took the head of Viktor into his mouth, swiping at the slit as it leaked precome and sucked gently. Immediately, Viktor hissed and dug his fingers back into the inky locks on Eros’ head, panting as he stared down at him in surprise. Eros repeated the action, giving a moan of pleasure from Viktor's tightening grip that traveled down his length and make his balls ache. When Viktor's fingers brushed against the horns tucked under the strands, he was delighted to see the body in front of him shiver and his hips snapped forward in reflex at the sensual display. Eros made a noise or surprise but didn't pull off or stop him. If anything, he encouraged him, taking it upon himself to swallow more of Viktor's hot cock easily until his nose was flush against the trimmed hairs at the base. Dick throbbing, Viktor's body flashed with heat, and he snapped his hips a second and third time, savoring the feeling of the incubus’ throat constricting around him. Eros make little noises of satisfaction as he swallowed, hands reaching out to grip him by the thighs for leverage. He let him pull away, lips tight and rubbing against every vein and inch of skin, hissing when Eros stopped and tongued the head, sucking hard. 

“You've got the best tasting cock I've ever had,” the demon groaned, pulling off and licking his lips. He lapped at the precome and glanced up at Viktor. “Fuck me,” he said huskily. He licked Viktor more and, smirking, winked. 

The small, barely visible horns on his head began to grow. The barely discernible arch in them began to elongate and curl. Eros kept lapping at Viktor as they did this, giving him a kiss at the tip when they finished. They were proportionate, maybe as wide as his own palm and about two inches thick. Viktor tilted his head, thinking. They almost looked like… 

“Grab them, it's fine.” 

Skeptical, Viktor gingerly grabbed both horns, running his fingers along them. They were thick, felt strong line bone, and were still a pearlized black. Their shape were absolutely perfect for holding the incubus in place. To keep his head still as he slammed his cock down the man's throat and did what he asked; filled him full of his seed. Viktor paused his hands, which had been absent-mindedly petting them, staring with wide eyes at the sight before him. Eros subtly rutting the bed, eyes half closed and panting. 

“Are these sensitive?” Viktor asked with a smirk when Eros realized the petting had stopped. It was strangely adorable to see him whimper, eyes muddled with lust, hips jerking messily into the mattress, seeking friction desperately.

“You need to fuck my face before I take this a lot further a lot quicker than you’re ready for, human,” Eros grunted, his threat dampened by the lusty, needy look glazed in his eyes. 

Despite the look, Viktor knew he would make good on his promise. The shiver down his spine carried a little more fear than arousal.

Without further prompting, he gripped the horns atop the demon’s head and shoved his cock back between the pouty lips. Eros groaned as the length ran along his tongue and teased the back of his throat. The slick noise of the motions coupled with the reverberations of the incubus constantly moaning set Viktor off, his hips picking up the pace and driving harder. Eros only wiggled his ass in the air teasingly, jerking his head up to face Viktor. Immediately, he could feel the difference; like he’d been granted access, his dick slipped forward easily and the squeeze of his throat was tight and hot. Ignoring the wracking of gags Eros shuddered out, Viktor focused on the tears that leaked from the brown eyes staring back at him, at the feature of his cock dragging in and out against the red, strained lips that rubbed against him. The flat of the devious tongue still managed to rub the underside every time he slowed down, teasing. Pulling out, Viktor watched the demon pant, drool leaking from his stretched out lips.

“Don’t quit on me now, Nikiforov.” His voice was hoarse, but still managed to goad him. Tongue running along his bottom lip, he winked. “I know I won’t be satisfied until you fill me with your come. And I absolutely know you won’t be either…” Eros’ eyes dropped down to the hot member in front of him, inches from his face and straining as if reaching for him. “Get that back in my mouth and don’t you stop until I taste you and can swallow every drop.”

Viktor barely let him finish, shoving himself back between the mouthy demon’s lips, pistoning his hips. Not caring if he sounded ridiculous, he grunted as he strengthened his grip on the horns he’d been provided, reveling in the sting of nails digging into the meat of this thighs and ass, the hot breath across his pelvis every time he buried himself to the hilt in the hot throat willing to massage his dick and tease the precome out in rivets. On one particularly hard thrust, Eros dug his nails into his ass, refusing to budge. The sensation of his throat swallowing around him, the hum of the lewd noises coming from the fucked out mouth traveling through his sensitive shaft were overwhelming and when the demon raked his nails down the back of his thighs and swallowed once more, he couldn’t hold back any longer. Vision going white, all Viktor could feel was the pain from the trails on his backside and the explosive heat surrounding him as he was milked for every drop that could be sucked from him. Eros did not release him until he’d gone soft and there was no chance of anymore come. When he pulled himself away from Viktor with a quiet  _ pop _ , he licked his lips, smirking up at the silver-haired human. His face was flush, eyes bright.

“Oh, Viktor. This is going to be a good night.”

Viktor could only blink, trying to quell the slight sense of dizziness that touched him while his bones reformed from melted goo. He could only try and wrestle his tongue to form some semblance of words. “Whaa?”

Eros chuckled. “You’re going to need to keep up a bit more if we’re going to play, dear. Let’s do something about that. Since you already initiated the contract earlier when you bit me, it’s only fair I return the favor…”

Pulling him down to the bed, Viktor watched his vision change to that of the ceiling as his back landed on the sheets and the incubus  leaned over his chest, eyes searching. There was a small furrow between his brows before his face smoothed to the usual cocky smirk. Without much preamble, he leaned down and licked a stripe of skin from Adam’s apple to the juncture where his neck met his shoulder. 

“You’re very sweet, for a human. Mouthwatering. I can only imagine what you’re like after a sealed contract.”

Eros nibbled at the path he’d created for himself, laving his tongue over each spot before he moved on. His final nibble was rougher, he sucked hard on Viktor’s skin, almost gnawing at the taut skin near the back of his neck. Blinking, Viktor shivered when he felt the demon lap at the abused skin in what his mind supplied was almost an apology. Though, why would a sex demon apologize for marking him?

The shiver ran through him again, down his spine, prickling every inch of skin and sweeping a raw heat through his veins and when he turned his head to look at Eros, Eros who was sitting up now, licking ruby red lips hungrily and lazily stroking his own weeping cock, he moaned unabashedly. The reaction his body had to the image was instantaneous. His own cock filled once more, tingling almost painfully in need and his skin caught on fire. Panting, Viktor reached out for Eros’ face, fingers catching on his lips. The incubus closed his lips around the forefinger and middle, sucking lightly, tongue playfully rubbing against the tips. Pulling them from the wet mouth, Viktor lazily trailed them down the smooth chest in front of him, taking time to play with a nipple in his path. The nub hardened almost laughably quick to his ministrations, and Viktor had the sudden urge to have it for himself. To mouth at it, lave and suckle and  _ bite _ . His dick throbbed and he let out another moan, panting as a tanned hand reached out to mimic his actions on his own already overstimulated nipples. 

He wanted to hear more from Eros. He  _ needed _ to hear more from him. Lurching forward, he shoved the clearly surprised sex demon onto his back and latched onto the ignored nipple, lips worrying over it frantically before giving it kittenish licks and starting again, this time introducing his teeth, pulling lightly. He got what he wanted quickly; Eros writhed under him, hands abandoning the work they were doing to dig into Viktor’s hair. Panting, breathy moans escaped the red-stained lips as Viktor felt the slick slide of cock against his stomach, the hips under him bucking up as he continued to suck and bite at the sensitive chest laid out for him. Lifting his head, Viktor could only grin in satisfaction at his handiwork; the nipple was engorged, puffy and red, abused and standing at attention, covered in Viktor’s spit and almost throbbing visibly. Eros mewled, rutting his hips up, panting and glaring.

“You’re very surprising,” he muttered, trailing one of his hands back down to his leaking cock and stroking it, thumb playing with the tip. “You also clearly like teasing much more than I thought.”

Viktor smirked. “But you’re so mouthwatering.” He leaned down and gave a few licks to the ignored nipple before biting it hard. There was no need to prepare the demon when he already knew what was coming. After laving once more at the nub, he brought their mouths together for a tangle of tongues and sharing pants, hot breath between open lips and swapped saliva. Lining their bodies up, he sighed at the contact of their bare sexes joining. The friction of the two hard and hot members sent small convulsions through Viktor’s body and he could feel the precome dribble from Eros’ tip, slicking up the slide between them a little easier.

Reaching between the two of them, he grabbed the both of them together and gave a single pump, fingers stretched wide and barely able to hold both erections together with a single hand. Eros broke from their dirty kisses, baring his neck as he groaned into the room, a line of drool dribbled down his chin and Viktor lapped at it before biting his swollen bottom lip and sucking it between his own lips. He continued to pump their erections together, bracketing the curved hips under him with his thighs and pushing himself up with his free hand to look down.

Eros, splayed out on the bed, cock hard and red in Viktor’s hand, one fist buried in the sheets and the other reaching out for Viktor’s shoulder, wiggled under him. His chest was flushed and heaving, his eyes were narrowed, lips trying to form a satisfied smirk. He was a feast laid out for Viktor alone and he could only grunt as the sensation of his own hand became too much and not enough all at once. Eros really did grin then at the slight recoil.

“Fuck me, Viktor. Slide it in, fast and hard. I want all of you, now.” 

Sliding a little away from the human, he rolled onto his belly and got on his elbows and knees. His ass was round, tight, and swaying side to side teasingly in front of Viktor. Viktor had to clench his eyes shut and take a deep breath at the sight of the demon’s asshole, already slick and twitching for him. The idea that an incubus could self-lubricate on their own, to be ready for one quick slide and to be buried in one thrust, Viktor swallowed hard and let out a breath before opening his eyes and placing his hands on the gift presented before him. Firm, lush with supple give. It was hard to believe Eros was a demon and not a gift sent from the gods. Breathy, teasing moans came from the body in front of him and between those and the sharp throbbing from his own member, he came back to the task at hand. The inviting, slick hole presented to him.

 

 

Viktor barely mounted him when the head of his cock caught on the twitching asshole, causing the demon to shudder under him. Smirking and digging his fingers into the plush flesh of hip, he lined himself up once more and slammed home immediately. The tight slide coupled with the surprising give allowing his hips to meet flush and slap Eros’ ass had him hissing. His hands dug in harder, knowing he was leaving bruises -  _ did demons bruise?  _ \- but he could care less in that moment. Between concentrating on not ending before they began and trying to simultaneously relish and ignore the devilish contractions squeezing around him, it was little surprise he was panting for breath and his eyes nearly crossed at the pleasures presented before him. 

“Viktor? Are you napping or were you planning on railing me sometime this week?” Eros grunted, pushing his ass back as a reminder of their position. He hadn't taken to his wool gathering kindly, it seemed. 

“Can't help it. You're so distracting,” Viktor panted. With a cursory snap, he pushed himself forward again, the burning heat surrounding him eagerly sucking him in as his hips met the firm, bouncy flesh of demon ass. He repeated the motion again, letting out a breathy chuckle at the arching back and hiss of pleasure coming from under him. “So distracting, so hot. Fuck.”

Hips speeding up, Viktor stopped pretending he could form coherent sentences and focused on the sensations in front of him, under him, surrounding him. He sped up, jackrabbiting into the tight hole so willing for him. The ring of flesh on flesh, the slap and sting in his ears and riding his nerve endings was encompassing and it was all he could do to try and focus himself on the filthy moans and lewd grunting coming from himself and Eros. Running his hands along the supple skin in front of him, he used his left hand to grab the fleshy globe of ass cheek in front of him while his right came down hard on the other. 

“Fuck! Viktor!” 

Viktor found his dick in a vice, the hot passage fluttering and squeezing around him as the demon reacted to the slap. Smoothing his hand on the reddened patch of skin, he slowed his pace a little before laying another slap down. The reaction was immediate; Eros arched his back, moaning and begging for another.

“Nng, again! More!”

Viktor gave another two in quick succession, following each with a hard trust of his prick, jabbing at what seemed like Eros’ prostate. Each time he hit the same spot, the body under him shuddered and there was a chorus of panting from the thick, kiss bitten lips of the demon. 

“Do you like pain, Eros?” Viktor leaned down, lining his chest up with the demon’s back, whispering into his ear. He ghosted his fingers over the heated skin of ass while the other trailed underneath to his chest and pricked at the still swollen nipple. The thick hips jutted back, trying to egg on Viktor, who ignored him in favor of tiny thrusts and licking the shell of his ear, waiting for an answer. 

Eros made a noise, a blend of a moan and a sob while Viktor bit on his earlobe. “I… I enjoy pleasure. And all its forms. Viktor, please…” He wiggled his hips, contracting his hole in the hopes to spur Viktor on.

It worked.

A growl he didn’t know he had in him echoed from his throat to his lips and, without much warning, he pushed Eros down into the mattress, face buried into the comforter as he redoubled his efforts and drilled a relentless pace into the sex demon. Keeping him in place with one hand at the neck, Viktor snapped his hips with abandon, fucking into the willing body like it was his last day on earth and all he needed was to come before it all ended. The moans were loud, barely muffled by the fabric and they only tripped the wires in his mind that brought out his basest instincts. It was animalistic, his rutting. The smell of sex and sweat and the sounds of slick movements and grunts and the most wanton moans. 

A shudder ripped through Viktor when Eros reached back, nails biting into the meat of his own ass and he couldn’t hold back any longer. Dick twitching once as he pushed in one final time, he ground himself to the root as he came inside the willing demon. The flow of hot come felt never ending, the grind he gave had Eros squeezing both around him and his cheek with his sharp nails; he was certain he’d drawn blood but he didn’t care. The echo of the deep moan coming from both of them and the white in his vision was all he became aware of.

He must have blacked out. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with sight of perfection. 

Eros bouncing on his somehow erect cock, moaning like a back alley whore as one hand rested back on Viktor’s calf for support and the other pinched at his nipple. The muscles in his thighs rippled with the effort of bringing his body up and down, chasing the pleasure of being split open. His reddened, thick cock bobbed with each bounce, precome weeping from the tip as though overcome. From neglect or overall stimulation, he wasn’t sure. All Viktor could focus on was the sight of pleasure personified before him and the ripples of sensation that ran from the head of his own cock and through his body. He couldn’t help the hiss that escaped his lips when the demon paused to grind down and squeeze him tightly. The sigh that left the lush lips was more erotic than he ever thought possible and the glowing eyes that met his had a shudder run through him. His cock pulsed and another gasp left Eros’ lips.

“Welcome back, Viktor. So good of you to have joined me,” he teased, resuming his bouncing with a renewed vigor. Leaning forward, the demon captured his lips in a wet kiss, sucking in the top lip and nibbling. 

Hands immediately reaching out, Viktor squeezed Eros’ waist, getting some leverage so his body could meet with thrusts of his own. The answering smirk and slam of hips against his own took his breath away, and the only way Viktor knew to ground himself was to dig his fingers into the supple flesh under his palms.

“You’re doing so well, Viktor,” Eros purred, leaning down to kiss him again, starting a trail that roamed along his jaw and neck. “It helps our contract is helping you keep up. But you make me so thirsty, so I’m glad you can fuck with minimal help from me.” A sharp nip near his ear had him sucking in a breath, the hot air from Eros’ mouth ghosting across the warming mark. “Do you think you can fill me up? It takes a lot to satisfy me, to make it so I’m not hungry.”

Eros drew back, eyes glowing red as he met Viktor’s. 

“Viktor, I’m so thirsty. So, so hungry.”

He came at the suggestive words, the tongue trailing on his skin, the hot ass surrounding his hard member. It throbbed to come, his body singing and screaming all at once. His lungs burned and his heart raced as though trying to escape his chest. He wanted more. But with the movements his body acted on with rough, hot hands guiding him, there was little he could do but wait for what was next as he recovered.

“Viktor, have you ever tried double penetration?”

Eros’ voice was breathy, seductive. Eager and rumbling and full of amusement. 

Turning his head, Viktor watched as Eros did minimal preparation on his asshole, fingers exploring. He shivered at the sensations of the demon’s fingertips brushing against his prostate. 

“Ngh, o-once. Years ago. Didn’t go so well,” he muttered, taking in the sensation of one hand on his ass, kneading it while fingers plunged into his heat. A soft, gliding feeling climbed up his spine. Up, down. Up, down, brushing along his skin.

Eros chuckled. “Well, I’ve got a treat for you…” The incubus trailed off as he lowered his mouth to play at Viktor’s hole.

 

**Hours Later**

Viktor felt drunk. The world was fuzzy and he was swimming in pleasure, drowning in sensations he didn’t even know he could ever feel. The things he felt, experienced, did, they were amplified, his nerve endings on fire. The things Eros did with his mouth, his tongue, his  _ tail _ . Gods above, the demon’s tail was a toy for pleasure alone and he’d sell himself thrice over to experience it again, unending. He recalled towards morning his body giving out but the demon having boundless energy. Their coupling only serving to spur him further. The furious thrust of the demon’s dick in his ass and mouth, the play of his tongue on his nipples and pucker. Nails raking down his back, hair pulled as his neck was turned into a feast. Despite his absolute exhaustion and the overwhelming over stimulation, he still craved more. It was when the sunlight started coming through his curtains and the dust dancing in the air could be seen that Eros finally stopped, licking away the last spurts of come that were painted on Viktor’s ass cheek.

 

* * *

 

**The Next Day**

There was no telling what woke him. Certainly not his phone alarm or the traffic outside his window, nor the constant ringing from Yakov’s calls. But Viktor sprung up from bed, aching, covered in semen, and head in a fog. He ignored his still ringing phone and hobbled to the shower, scrubbing off the dried come from his tender, bruised skin and attempting to figure the mess that was his hair. In his panic, he barely glanced at his body, quickly finishing his morning routine and running out the door to grab a cab to Aria/Duetto. He barely registered that he was alone in the apartment the entire morning.

When Viktor made it through the shining revolving doors of the high rise, his assistant Annessa was already there, an anxious frown and a clipboard at the ready. She easily kept pace with him as they stepped into the elevator and waited as it climbed high to their floor.

“Viktor, sir. It’s almost noon. Mr Feltsman has already gone beyond his usual shade of purple. The board is waiting in the meeting room, I gave them pastries and coffee and took lunch orders but I don’t think they’ll wait much longer. It’s been hours.”

Viktor took a deep breath, trying to sort through his thoughts. While he was more awake than he had been been when he rolled out of bed, there was still a lingering, cloying blanket of confusion on his mind he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Next to him, the assistant continued to voice her worry but all Viktor could focus on were the hazy memories of the night. Hot eyes, smooth skin on his heated flesh, strong lips and hands. Wave upon wave of pleasure and addictive pain. 

“VIKTOR!”

Shaking away the memories and sensations, he looked over to Yakov who stormed up to him, face truly more impressive a shade of puce than ever before.

“Yakov! Sorry, sorry! I had my hands full this morning and time got away from me,” Viktor said, putting on his signature smile. The older man in front of him didn’t seem to be buying it.

“How dare you ignore my calls and get here three hours late?! Do you have any idea what is going to happen to this company if we don’t fix what you’ve done?!”

Viktor took a breath, ready to calm his mentor when a voice spoke up from behind them, following the obnoxiously loud bell of the elevator.

“Sorry, I think I may be the reason Mr Nikiforov is late? He was showing me his business plan and he was so enthusiastic, we lost track of time.”

Three heads simultaneously turned to the voice with various degrees of surprise. Viktor couldn’t account for the poor woman next to him or Yakov, but he was certainly floored. He wondered if they had anyone who could help him pick his jaw up from the ground, eyes glued to the person standing in front of him. 

Eros stood in a suit cut clearly for his form alone, dark black looking soft and smooth, navy shirt crisp and thin tie an inky line against the linen. Hair swept back and warm brown eyes sat behind blue-rimmed glasses, the demon cut an impressive business figure in the room.

“I feel like I may have arrived before Viktor, excuse me, Mr Nikiforov, maybe have been able to mention me. My name is Yuuri Katsuki and I’ve been very eager to get a hand in with Aria/Duetto for some time. It sounds like the stars have aligned for both our companies and we’d been going over concepts and plans this morning. I was hoping to talk with the board and you, Mr Feltsman. I hope I can bring a fresh approach and line to the company and create a collaboration with you to have the masses coming back for more.” Eros, no Yuuri Katsuki, smiled softly, reaching forward to shake both the assistant’s and Yakov’s hands before giving one to Viktor as well to round out the room.

“What is your company, Mr Katsuki? Your name isn’t familiar to me,” Yakov grunted and VIktor couldn’t hide his wince. To his credit, Yuuri seemed to take it in stride and jovially answered his question.

“I’m the founder and current CEO and lead designer of EROS. We focus on fine underclothes such as lingerie and nightwear for both men and women. We can be considered high end, but we do offer affordable options in some of our lines. I ran into Viktor last night and he agreed to hear me out this morning. Lingerie isn’t something Aria/Duetto has branched into yet and I figured I could be the one to usher you into the uncharted field.”

“Yakov, if Viktor has flaked… Oh. Viktor, where the hell have you been?! And who is this?” A man poked his head from the meeting room a moment, frustration written across his face. Viktor turned to say something to him, but stopped when the man came out and walked across the room, immediately reaching out to shake hands with the new face in the hall. 

“I’m Yuuri Katsuki, it’s nice to meet you, Mr…”

“Arnold Francis, I’m a board member for A & D. Are you why we’ve been waiting? Viktor, should I tell the others so they’re ready for you?”

Viktor forced his head to nod. “Yes, thank you Arnold. We’ll be in in just two minutes so we can let you brief everyone I’ve brought a guest?”

Arnold smiled, his stormy demeanor dissipating further as he clapped Viktor on the shoulder and once more shook Yuuri’s hand. “Absolutely. See you in two.”

Yakov blinked, looking between the other man and the younger CEO. “I’m going in now. Don’t be a second late, Viktor. Annessa, with me.” Yakov stormed toward the door, left open a crack by the previous man, Viktor’s assistant following with her own confused look.

“How… how did you do that?”

When Viktor glanced at the man next to him, he saw Eros’ smirk he remembered from the night before. “Do what, Viktor?”

“Tame him? You heard him when he first came out of the room, he was like a bear. You turned him into Winnie the Pooh basically.”

Eros’ smirk only widened. “I’ve got that effect on people.”

“A horse tranquilizer?”

“Soothing. Mesmerizing. People can’t take their eyes off me,” he chided. His own dark eyes flashed briefly, reflecting the reddish hue Viktor remembered and suddenly he felt himself being tugged forward and lips attaching to his.

The warmth from the demon’s mouth was sweltering. The memories from the night before came back, smashing themselves into the forefront of his mind. Before his body could respond, Eros reached a hand out and gripped tight onto his hardening cock. 

“Ah ah, Vitya. Now isn’t the time for that. Show some restraint, there will definitely be a time and place later. For now, get it in control. I have my end of the bargain to uphold.” 

Eros pecked his lips a few times before bringing him in for one more, deep kiss. Tongues brushing against one another as they explored each other’s mouths, Viktor found himself lost in the touch brushing him below and the wet, slick push and pull of their mouths. A nip on his lip brought him back to the present and he blinked, finding the body in front of him very much the good-looking human named Yuuri Katsuki smoothing out Viktor’s tie and brushing off any lint from his own suit lapels. 

“Let’s go sign off on our deal. Later this evening, I’d like to show you some samples of what I’ve been making for a collaboration between Aria/Duetto and EROS. I think seeing them in person, on person, and not just drawings helps the mind make a decision. Would you agree, Mr Nikiforov?”

Viktor only stared, walking behind the man as they went into the boardroom. If his eyes were glued to the firm, lush ass in tailored pants, no one called him out on it.

When the board agreed to a five year, four line collaborative deal worth almost triple the initially expected from the first company with an option for a permanent partnership at year four, Viktor was no longer surprised by much involving Yuuri Katsuki. Eros was another story. That night alone, he was surprised at least five times before they got to the bedroom. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> Take some time to read my other stories for Yuri!!! on Ice as well as other fandoms and visit me on tumblr as Velvetcovered-brick and visit the lovely artist BaldMoose too!
> 
> Also! I am working with a great set of people on an up and coming Yuri on Ice zine! We're called Isekai and it is an AU zine! Please follow isekaiyoizine.tumblr.com to keep up to date with info like contributors, sales, and more!


End file.
